Halloween Holiday
by Wolflover235
Summary: Kagome knows all InuYasha cares about is finding the jewel shards. Well, it's time she showed him how to have fun for once. Characters may be OOC.


**A/N: Hey, I know I have thousands of other stories I could be doing right now, but, hey, Halloween is coming, and since InuYasha is what I have been obsessed with lately, I guess I should make a Holiday fanfic. This fanfic is purely humorous, so, I hope you enjoy this. Heck, I may even make a christmas fanfic, and then a Valentine one, just for your favorite couples. So, if you want a Valentine fanfic in February, then leave in your reviews of a couple.**

**Disclaimer: I may be taking all the InuYasha characters out for halloween, but that doesn't mean I own them.**

InuYasha was pacing left to right, in an open forest, with Miroku, Sango and Shippo relaxing.

"I swear, I will shove a thousand trees down that well if I have to, after she has returned." InuYasha muttered as he continued to pace.

"Why should you worry for her? She doesn't always belong here, remember." Miroku said.

"She has a family that loves her. She deserves some quality time with them." Sango said.

"Yeah. Almost every week she has to bring us right back to where we started and..."

"InuYasha, sit boy!" Kagome sounded, a couple feet from them.

Kagome walked past the crumpled InuYasha.

"Kagome, welcome back." Sango said.

"I brought you guys something." Kagome said, taking her backpack off her back.

"Oh?"  
"Come on Kagome. We don't have time for this!" InuYasha said, sitting next to her.

Kagome pulled out a couple decorated cards, handing them to Sango and Miroku.

"What are those?" InuYasha asked.

"Here." Kagome said, handing him one, obviously back in a good mood.

"A Hall O When party?" Sango asked, confused.

"It's pronounced, Halloween." Kagome said, "It's a Holiday where people dress us and go out to get candy."

"Candy?! Can I come?" Shippo asked.

"Of course you can." Kagome said, although InuYasha said the complete opposite in unison.

"My mom wanted me to invite friends that I have made here, we get to dress up, and go out trick or treating, then we come back to have a party." Kagome explained.

"That sounds wonderful." Sango said.

"We would be delighted to come." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded, "InuYasha?"

"I don't know what this is, but you can't seem to stay away from trouble for ten minutes. I guess I don't have a choice." InuYasha said.

"Great. Now there are just a couple more invites I have." Kagome dug in her bag.

"This one is for Rin." Kagome said.

"What! Rin? She's...With...Sesshomaru." InuYasha said slowly, as if he just realized what he was saying.

"mmm-hmm."

"Um, Kagome...You do realize Sesshomaru isn't going to let Rin out of his sights...Right?" InuYasha asked, his ears twitching nervously. _'Has She Totally Lost It Now?'_

"Yes. Oh that reminds me!" Kagome pulled another card out of her bag.

"Oh, Don't tell me!" InuYasha fell over in shock.

"I wasn't sure who to send it to, so..." Kagome held out the card that was addressed to Sesshomaru.

"Betcha he won't come." InuYasha said.

"Mmm, it's an invitation, you don't HAVE to come. I have one more invitation." Kagome said, digging in her bag again.

"Let me guess. _Kouga_!" InuYasha growled out the name.

"Oh, I forgot about him. Here." Kagome gave the last invitation to InuYasha to let him see.

After he read it through, he dropped the card, and stood as still as a statue, shock in his eyes.

"InuYasha?" Sango said.

"Now I _KNOW_ she's lost it." InuYasha said, and walked off.

"Kagome? Who did you invite?" Miroku asked.

Kagome picked up the card, and handed it to him.

After he read through it, his eyes went wide, and he looked the same way InuYasha did.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Sango scoffed, taking the card from the frozen Miroku, and looking it over.

Sango became frigid too, as her eyes glued to the paper.

She slowly looked up at Kagome.

"Really? _Naraku_, Really?" Sango said.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Well, my mom made me write down all the names of demons that I was pretty close to."

"But _Naraku_! Seriously?! And Rin is not a demon!" Sango said.

"Well, Rin, I invited myself, I knew she would like to come to something like this, and...Well, what could I say?! It's not like we haven't been hunting Naraku and running into him over a million times!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, this party of yours is in your Era right?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Do you know what will happen if he were to crossover? Also, have you considered the risks of inviting Sesshomaru? If he goes with Rin, anything that may scare her, these people who dress up, if they scare her, Sesshomaru will kill them." Sango said.

"Well, I am thinking differently, I know that since he met Rin, he's been different, so I wanted to give it a try." Kagome said.

"And Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Well, I don't even think he would show." Kagome said.

"Yeah, because how do you even plan to send it to any of them?" Sango asked.

"A messenger hawk." Kagome said.

"A what?" Sango asked.

Kagome pulled out a small cage from her bag.

"What are you?! Marry Poppins?" Sango asked.

Kagome let out a medium sized dark brown bird.

"We'll do Sesshomaru and Rin first." Kagome said, grabbing the invitation for them, and handed it to the bird.

She whispered something, and it took off.

Kirara seemed fascinated by the bird, and meowed, wanting to go after it.

"No Kirara." Sango said, which the cat calmed down.

"Now, let's go find InuYasha, and wait." Kagome said.

***A thousand Miles Away***

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at the bird." Rin said, pointing from behind them.

Sesshomaru turned, noticing that the bird was strangely lowering itself to them, his claws began to glow, but before he could do anything, the bird landed right on Rin's shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has something." Rin said, catching a piece of paper that it dropped to her.

The bird then flew off.

"What does this say?" Rin asked, handing him the paper, that had big words on it.

He looked over the strange note.

"A...Party from Kagome...?" Sesshomaru said slowly, his eyes lowering, in confusement.

"Party?! Can we go? Can we can we can we?" Rin asked, repeatedly.

Sesshomaru thought over this, all throughout her constant begging, he's never seen her so open minded.

***Back at Kaede's village***

"She's lost it Kaede." InuYasha said.

"Lost what InuYasha? The Jewel shards?" Kaede asked.

"No, worst." InuYasha said, pacing nervously.

"What could possibly be worst than losing the Jewel Shards?" Kaede asked.

"Oh look, Roger has returned." Kagome said, reffering to the bird.

The bird landed on Kagome's outstretched arm, and handed the bird the next invitation, and whispered something else, and the bird left.

"What was that Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"My next invitation, I sent one to Sesshomaru, now this one is going to Naraku." Kagome said.

Kaede remained calm, "Aye, Ye probably did this to hopefully bring back some Onigumo in him did ye?"

"Uh, I guess...?" Kagome said.

"Ok?" Kaede said, and let it drop, acting as if she had heard nothing.

***In A Strange And Spider Filled Land***

Naraku was resting, regaining his strength from the previous fight.

His sensitive ears, picked up the sound of a bird screech.

Normally he would let these things slide, but, he remembered where he was, nothing ever came through here.

Naraku awoke, and exited his sleeping cocoon.

A bird circled his head before landing on his shoulder.

Naraku glared at the creature, but noticed it was holding a note.

The bird dropped the card, and flew off.

Naraku caught the card, and read it over.

His red eyes shrank at the shocking, strange words.

When he saw who it was from, he smirked.

_'How stupid she is for thinking that I would attend this.'_ Naraku thought, preparing to toss the card away, but a new thought came in his head.

_'Wait, if I go, I can steal the jewel shards.'_ Naraku smiled at this thought.

***Down the Well, to Kagome's Era.***

"There sure are a lot of people roaming the streets, it will be hard to sniff out a demon." InuYasha said.

Kagome groaned, "InuYasha, this is a halloween party, it is time that you take a break."

"I don't really have anything to dress into except my demon slaying uniform." Sango said.

"You both look great." Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku.

"I have the perfect outfit for you though InuYasha." Kagome said, and grabbed his arm, and led him to her house.

Miroku and Sango followed.

"Kagome, so glad you could come, it is still early. Who are the people you invited?" Kagome's mother asked.

"This is Miroku, he's a monk, and this is Sango, a demon slayer, but, she is with us, and..."

"INUYASHA!" Sota came running down the stairs, and knocking down InuYasha in a big hug, of course playing with the ears.

"And, InuYasha decided to come." Kagome finished, laughing nervously, at the low growling of InuYasha.

"Is that going to be it?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Well, I invited a couple more people, but, I don't know if they will come or not." Kagome said.

"ok." Mom turned away, going to fix dinner.

"Come on InuYasha, let's go get you in your costume." Kagome said, grabbing InuYasha's arm, who had just gotten up.

"Sota, get your costume on!" Kagome said, as she closed her bedroom door.

"I think he ripped my ears off." InuYasha growled, rubbing them lightly.

"Nah, they're still there, now, wait until you see what I made for you!" Kagome said, running into her closet.

She came out moments later, with a black Kimono.

"What the hell is that?" InuYasha asked.

"It's your costume, go try it on, go try it on!" Kagome said, pushing him into her bathroom, and closing the door, for his privacy.

Minutes passed, and the door opened.

"Oh my...You look just as scary as I imagined!" Kagome said.

"What am I in this for?" InuYasha asked.

"You are the dark InuYasha!" kagome said.

"What? I am not dark!" InuYasha said.

"You are tonight! Now come on, we have to put some make up on your face.

"Ohh no, not that. I'll wear this hideous thing for you, but that's as far as I go!" InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed, "Fine."

Inuyasha could smell her sadness, "Ugh, fine. Do whatever you want."

Kagome perked up, "Yay!"

They disappeared in the bathroom.

After more silence, they both came out, and InuYasha looked even more darker than before, his eyes were outlined with dark mascera, and Kagome paled his face up a little.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked, holding up a mirror.

"I look...Evil. It's terrible." InuYasha said, his ears lowered.

"Kagome! I'm done!" Sota shouted from outside.

"Coming!" Kagome said. "Come on, just wait until you see Sota."

When they walked out of Kagome's room, InuYasha got a surprise from Sota, he hissed at InuYasha.

"Watch out Kagome!" InuYasha said.

"It's me InuYasha!" Sota slurred, considering he had plastic fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"What have you become?" Inuyasha asked, lowering himself to the...Deformed child.

"I am Dracula Junior!" Sota said.

"D-Dracula? Who's that?" InuYasha asked.

"You don't know who Dracula is? He's the oldest, most famous vampires in worlds' history!" Sota said, and ran downstairs, making hissing noises every now and then.

InuYasha and Kagome followed him.

"Kagome! InuYasha! You look great!" Grandpa said.

"Yeah, I haven't changed yet." Kagome said.

"Well go change dear, then you can take Sota trick or treating." Mom said.

"OK, be back soon InuYasha!" Kagome said.

Kagome ran upstairs, and went in her room to get changed, she was going to be a zombie, but, just a cute one.

Ari, Yuki, and Ayumi had all talked to her that they would all dress like that.

After a few minutes, Kagome came back downstairs.

"Uhh." Inuyasha was speechless.

"Stop drooling InuYasha, let's go!" Kagome said, and everyone headed out.

"He was telling you that you were beautiful." Miroku said.

"I was not! She's Hideous." InuYasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome said together.

"Fine, maybe you don't look too bad." InuYasha said.

"Kagome!" A girl called.

The group turned, seeing Rin coming towards them, with Sesshomaru behind her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw InuYasha, and also, what he had become.

In seconds, InuYasha was thrown to the ground, by Sesshomaru.

"Will you stop transforming InuYasha!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, he's not transformed. It's his costume." Kagome said, in a calm voice.

"Costume?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"He's all dressed up for Halloween." Kagome said.

"So that is what the letter was saying." Sesshomaru said, standing away from Inuyasha, brushing himself off.

"What is Halloween Kagome?" Rin asked.

"It's a time of the year when you can dress up and go trick or treating." Kagome said.

"I don't really have anything to wear." Rin said.

"Don't worry, I bought a dress for you yesterday, just in case if you came." Kagome said, and took Rin back in the house, and helped her get dressed.

"That is the SECOND time I have been thrown to the ground today." InuYasha said, finally able to stand.

"Who are you?" Sota walked up to Sesshomaru. "You look like Inuyasha, but where are your ears?"

"I am not a half-breed." Sesshomaru said simply.

"What's this?" Sota asked, pointing at Sesshomaru's fluff that was behind him.

"It's my mokomoko." Sesshomaru said, feeling weird being near a different human, an annoying one at that.

Sota touched the mokomoko, "It's soft!"

"yes, now don't touch it again." Sesshomaru said, moving away from the boy, but Sota was already attached to the fluff, so Sesshomaru was just carrying him.

"I'm done!" Rin said, coming back out.

Everyone saw that she was wearing a beautiful red dress.

Kagome walked up to InuYasha and whispered, "She may be cute, but just for your entertainment, I dressed her as, _the lil' devil_"

InuYasha snickered.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Rin said.

Sota was not holding Sesshomaru's fluff anymore, in fact, his eyes were set somewhere else... _On the lil Devil._

"Stop drooling Sota, that's just asking for your death wish, now come on." Kagome said, pushing him ahead.

Everyone went down street by street, and since it was halloween, no one questioned InuYasha or even Sesshomaru's appearance.

There was one street they got down, and Kagome noticed a haunted house going on.

'_Hmm, I wonder...'_

Kagome began to imagine what could go wrong.

_*Imagines* -_ Everyone is having fun, until a ghost pops out.

"Windscar!" InuYasha shouts.

...

Kagome shook her head. That wasn't the best idea.

After all the streets were checked for candy, everyone headed home.

Sesshomaru was the quietest one there, Sango was polite, although she flamed up everytime they went to a house with a girl handing out candy.

When they returned home, Kagome's mom was starting the party.

Rin and Sota seemed to be enjoying the party, the 'Adults' just sat back and watched.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" InuYasha asked, exiting the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Um, didn't you invite Naraku?" InuYasha asked, when they were alone.

"Yes, I guess he didn't come. Roger returned, and the letter wasn't with him, so..."

"Kagome. Never do something stupid like that again." InuYasha said.

Kagome kissed his cheek, "Ok, but, can we get back to the party?"

Kagome walked out of the hallway and back to the living room to play a card game with Rin.

InuYasha stood in the hallway, wide-eyed.

After a couple hours, Sesshomaru told Rin he must return to the Feudal Era, and of course Rin had to say goodbye.

"Bye Rin, I am glad you could come." Kagome smiled.

"I think we must return as well, it is getting late." Miroku said.

"Ok, InuYasha and I will stay the night here, we'll be back in the morning." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Miroku left.

"See ya Kagome, don't do anything naughty without telling us." Sango whispered, and winked before walking off.

After everyone was gone, and the party was cleaned up, Kagome dragged her feet upstairs.

"That was fun!" Kagome said tiredly as she fell onto her bed, with Inuyasha crouched next to her, beside her bed.

"Can I take this off now?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

InuYasha disappeared in Kagome's bathroom, and came back out seconds later, back in his normal clothing.

"You actually look better with that on." Kagome said.

"This?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. Well. Goodnight InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Tomorrow we are going back to the Feudal Era and looking for the jewel shards! Understood!...Huh?" InuYasha noticed Kagome was already asleep.

He sat next to her bed, "Geez, even I can't fall asleep that fast."

He began to think about the evening, maybe it wasn't so bad.

InuYasha was relieved that Naraku never showed.

"Goodnight Kagome." InuYasha said, and leaned forward, and kissed her cheek, the same way she had kissed him earlier.

**A/N: Well...What do you think? If you want a certain couple in for Valentine, let me know, and don't worry, I already have InuYasha and Kagome down. But if there are other thoughts you have, let me know, and...Happy Halloween!**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
